Containers that can retain and hold items such as food, toys, beverages, ice and the like are a part of modern life. Portable containers can have lids that are removable, slideable or hinged, or not have a lid at all. Containers are found in the home, in vehicles, vessels and outside, at the camp site. Portable containers are handy and allow movement of the container and the contained items. One disadvantage of containers is that after the items have been removed, the container continues to occupy its volume. In places where interior volume is precious, for example, in a car, on a boat or in a camper, the container can be taking up space that could be used for other activities and/or things. Furthermore, an empty container, while lighter than when it was filled, is bulky to move. Collapsible containers are containers that can be collapsed to a smaller volume for ease of storage, ease of movement and space-saving. But many collapsible containers require a series of steps and movements to effect the collapse. Moreover, some collapsible containers can require using both hands to collapse. Many collapsible containers are, by their nature, too lightly built or rigid for ease of collapse. It would be desirable to provide a container that is has the necessary and appropriate sturdiness to provides a storage bin with a good retention of filled items, while collapse can be effected with a single hand in a minimum of movement, resulting in a collapsed container of minimum size that can be readily stored and/or transported, and is readily re-deployed as a container.